


Kunstig og kulørt

by stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cheating, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, SKAM
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Even og Isak blir værende på rommet hele dagen. Vel, nesten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> De to siste klippene er noe av det reneste, fineste og mest ekte jeg har sett på TV på lenge, og dette er bare min lille versjon av hva som skjer etter "Hjernen er alene"-klippet. Bare ment for fans. All cred (og alle rettigheter) til Julie Andem og NRK som har skapt Norges beste TV-serie. Tittelen 'Kunstig og kulørt' er hentet fra en deLillossang fra albumet 'Hjernen er alene', tenkte det var passende. (Og det er en fin sang!)
> 
> Dette er rett etter klippet 'Hjernen er alene'.
> 
> English version: [Artificial and Colored](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8437567)

Kunstig og kulørt

 

 

De fikk ikke med seg at sola stod opp. Om været var fint eller ikke, om det var sol eller regn, spilte ingen rolle. De fikk ikke med seg dét heller. Plutselig var det bare nattbordslampa som ga de lys. Men lyset var ikke så viktig. Så lenge det var nok til å se Evens gråblå øyne, var Isak fornøyd.

 

Mobilene deres hadde vibrert gjennom hele dagen, og de hadde ignorert det hver eneste gang. Men det lå der i bakhodet et sted, som en kjip skygge som sakte ville snike seg innpå dem og dra dem med ned i mørket. Isak tenkte at tok han eller Even telefonen ville alt - hele denne dagen, smil, late kyss og den følelsen av å ”være helt på plass” - bare forsvinne. Tanken gjorde han nesten kvalm.

 

”Hey, har du sovna?”

 

Even strøyk ham over ryggen og holdt ham litt tettere. Isak rista på hodet med et lite smil.

 

”Nei, nei. Bare...tenker.”

 

Even sukket og Isak kjente at han nikket.

 

”Sjæl, ass.”

 

Even hørtes ut som om han nesten var et annet sted, langt unna, og Isak misunnet ham ikke. Det var ikke han som lå og hooket med en andreklassing mens dama sikkert satt engstelig og sinna et eller annet sted på andre siden av byen. Han burde vel hatt dårlig samvittighet, følt seg som en _homewrecker_ som lå her i en seng og klinte med kjæresten hennes, men akkurat nå kunne han ikke gitt mer faen i henne. Men han skjønte hvis Even ikke ga faen i henne.

 

De lå noen timer til. Snakket innimellom, kysset mer, og sov litt. Da Isak til slutt tok opp mobilen for å se hva klokka var, hadde den lada ut. Han kikket over på Even, men det så ut som han sov tungt. Plutselig merket han hvor tørst han var, og han bestemte seg for at en rask spurt inn på kjøkkenet for å hente vann sikkert skulle gå greit.

 

Idet han lukket døra bak seg og vendte ansiktet mot kjøkkenet, skvatt han litt da han så Eskild stirre tilbake på ham. Han stod der og lente seg mot dørkarmen, armene i kors og med et sleipt smil.

 

”Hei.”

 

Isak himlet med øynene og gikk rett forbi, rett mot skapet og fisket ned to glass. Han slo på krana og håpet han ikke måtte vente lenge på at det skulle bli kaldt. Han kunne nærmest kjenne blikket til Eskild brenne seg inn i bakhodet hans.

 

”Hei.”

 

”Jeg har laget kaffe. Vil du ha?”

 

Isak valgte å ignorere det som hørtes ut som et knis fra Eskild.

 

”Nei, skal bare ha vann,” svarte han og fylte opp det andre glasset. Skrudde av krana med albuen og satte kurs tilbake til rommet. Eskild stod fremdeles der i samme positur, men hevet øyenbrynene da han så de to glassene Isak holdt.

 

”Ja, ser at du er tørst.”

 

Isak kjente at det brant i kinnene og bannet innvendig da Eskild kremtet og prøvde å skjule latteren sin. Heldigvis gikk han ikke etter ham for å kikke inn da Isak dyttet ned håndtaket på døra.

 

”Men Isak?”

 

Isak kjente ikke Eskild så godt ennå, men han visste når han fake’a uskyldighet.

 

”Kanskje ”skoa til Jonas” vil ha kaffe?”

 

Isak skyndet seg inn og sparket døra igjen med foten, og hørte Eskild le rått fra kjøkkenet.

 

”Yo, skjer?”

 

Even var våken, og Isak var lettet for å se at han fremdeles lå på senga.

 

”Ble bare så tørst. Her,” svarte Isak og ga et glass til Even.

 

”Takk.”

 

De drakk hvert sitt hele glass og Isak slang seg ned på senga igjen, så Even smile. Det var som om noen holdt lungene hans og klemte til alt de kunne. Det smilet var smittsomt.

 

”Du smiler med hele ansiktet, ikke bare munnen,” sa han og hørte pulsen dunke i ørene.

 

Han ville fortelle Even alt det han tenkte om han, si hvor kjekk han var, hvor fin han var på håret, hvordan gangen hans var sexy når han sluntra rundt i skolegården med siggen bak øret. Og at latteren hans var bedre enn alt han hadde i Spotify-lista si. Men tanken gjorde han kjempenervøs. De hadde ikke snakket noe om hva det enn var som skjedde mellom dem, og Isak var redd for å si noe feil. Si noe som kanskje fikk Even til å si at alt det her bare var kødd.

 

”Og du er faenmeg det deiligste mennesket jeg har sett i hele dag,” lo Even og dro Isak oppå seg.

 

Ok, så kanskje det ikke bare var kødd likevel.

 

”Bare i dag?”

 

Even lo igjen og beit seg i underleppa.

 

”Nei, ass. Ikke bare i dag.”

 

Even la hånda over nakken til Isak og trakk han ned så leppene deres krasjet sammen i et varmt kyss. Litt modigere enn tidligere, og Isak kjente pulsen sin virkelig dundre i vei nå. Han kjente Even dytte tunga si lett mot leppene hans, og han åpnet munnen litt mer, kjente sin egen gli sakte mot Evens. Han var varm og det eneste han klarte å høre var en ringende lyd og pulsen gå som et automatvåpen i ørene. Hjertet hamret så hardt i brystet hans at Even helt sikkert også kjente det. Han kunne sikkert vært flau, men det hadde han ikke tid til nå.

 

Even holdt hardt rundt Isak og rullet dem rundt så han lå halvveis over ham, og Isak kjente at Even beveget hoftene i en rolig, lat bevegelse mot hans. Det var som om noe kortsluttet i hodet hans og han klarte ikke stoppe seg fra å stønne lavt, rett i munnen på Even.

 

Intens ringing på døra ute i gangen fikk dem til å fryse helt, og de hørte raske skritt, sikkert Eskild, gå gjennom leiligheten.

 

” _Ja, ja, ja, slapp av!”_ hørte de Eskild si oppgitt før døra gikk opp.

 

” _Er Even her?”_

Even spratt opp.

 

”Faen. Føkk. Føkk, det er Sonja,” hvisket Even og kikket febrilsk rundt seg for å se etter mobilen sin.

 

Plutselig var kvalmen tilbake i halsen på Isak, og han følte seg som en idiot som trodde at det her kom til å gå bra.

 

”Eh, Isak, jeg tror jeg må-”

 

”Shh!” hisset Isak, pekte mot øret sitt og så mot døra.

 

” _Even? Typen din, liksom?”_

De kunne høre Sonja sukke irritert.

 

” _Ja, er han her eller ikke?_ ”

 

” _Nei, hvorfor skulle han det?_ ”

 

Isak lukket øynene og slumpet tilbake mot puta. Akkurat nå elsket han Eskild av hele sitt hjerte.

 

” _Nei, vi vorsa jo her i går, og så hadde plutselig han og han der Isak bare stukket av. Har ringt han tusen ganger. Er Isak her, forresten?_ ”

 

” _Nei, han er på noe familiemiddagsgreier. Kan nevne det for han når han kommer tilbake, så kan han sikkert ringe deg?_ ”

 

” _Ja, ok. Ha det._ ”

 

De hørte døra gå igjen, og etter to sekunder banket det på Isaks dør.

 

” _Lukk opp døra, Isak._ ”

 

Even gjorde det.

 

”Ok,” begynte Eskild og ga Even et raskt blikk før han kikket over til Isak. ”Nå gjør vi det sånn her: Jeg later som at jeg ikke ser han der, og så blir dere med på kjøkkenet for en kopp kaffe og for å legge en slagplan på hvordan dere skal komme dere ut av denne litt...pikante situasjonen. Deal?”

 

To hoder nikket og fire oppsperrede øyne stirret tilbake på Eskild.

 

”Flott. Kom.”

 

”Men Eskild,” begynte Isak, og Even fortsatte før han kunne. ”Du kan ikke si noe-”

 

Eskild himlet med øynene.

 

”I don’t kiss and tell, ok? Dere vet kanskje ikke helt hva dere kommer til å føle de neste dagene, eller hva det her er, men jeg skal ikke out’e dere liksom. Men jeg liker ikke å lyve heller, så nå er det kaffe og krisekonsultasjon med Eskild. Chop chop!” sa han og klappet for å få de i gir.

 

De ble sittende i over to timer. Over tre kopper kaffe hver. Nervøsitet, men en del latter. Vanskelig, men også ok. Eskild var en livbøye. Som den menneskelige versjonen av Vestas ’Tryg’ som stod rundt om på landets mange brygger. Isak var utrolig takknemlig for at Eskild holdt seg i ro og tok det hele profesjonelt, og etter en god stund hadde de kommet frem til noe som i alle fall lignet en plan.

 

Even dro like etterpå, og Isak følte seg utslitt.

 

”Tror jeg må sove,” sa han til Eskild og gikk mot rommet sitt.

 

”Er du ok, Isak?”

 

”Ja, ja. Bare...ja, trøtt.”

 

”Ok, sov godt da. Og keep me posted på hva som skjer med...den her greia.”

 

Isak snudde seg og ga Eskild et lite smil.

 

”Skal det. Og takk, Eskild.”

 

”Ja, ja. Kom tilbake når dere skal pule. Analsex burde faenmeg vært i pensum, det er tricky stuff.”

 

Isak ble knallrød i ansiktet, snudde på hælen og marsjerte tilbake på rommet.

 

”Natta!”

 

Døra smalt igjen, og Eskild måtte le.

 

” _Wet dreams, Isak!_ ” halvsang Eskild fra den andre siden av døra, raskt etterfulgt av det mest sarkastiske tonefallet i hele Oslo.

 

” _Åh, sorry. Jeg mente ’sweet’_.”

 

 

-slutt-

 


End file.
